


the dragons princess | hanzo x reader

by soph_animexwbu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Love, Romance, Slow Build, Smut, Young Genji, Young Hanzo, initial disliking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soph_animexwbu/pseuds/soph_animexwbu
Summary: my first overwatch fanfiction aye, hope you guys enjoy <3reader is a princess from another clan, because shes the only child, shes expected to be the heir blah blah blah, a marriage is arranged between reader and hanzo, but it doesn't go as smoothly as the fathers were hoping for.DISCLAIMER: i don't own overwatch or any of the characters shown in this fanficiton - all rights reserved <3





	1. one | chivalry.

"Princess" a gentle voice belonging to one of the maids came from the other side of the door. Accompanied by a delicate knock.   
You patted down your dress in the mirror, and you sighed beneath your breath. "Come in" you responded. The door opened to reveal one of the maids that worked for your family. "We'll be leaving for Hanamura soon, are you ready?" She had such a meticulous tone, and she was one of the kindest maids in the palace.   
Another sigh left your lips, and it was loud enough for her to hear this time. You didn't give her an answer, you simply just held yourself proudly to cover up for the fact you weren't content, and smiled to her.   
"Princess, what is wrong?"   
"I do not wish to marry," you confided in her. You knew that there was potential in her telling your father, but you did not seem to care at this point, "I wish to decide the path my life takes for myself!" You raised your voice, which was a bit out of character for you. Realising your tone, you composed yourself and took a deep breath, "I apologise for my behaviour," your eyes fell to the floor.  
"Princess" she spoke, to grab your attention. Your head turned to the side to look at her, using your body language to answer her rather than your words. "You are a breathtaking, prestigious and admirable heir to this clan. As the princess, you must understand your duties of the title that you hold. To build bridges with other powerful clans, to carry yourself like an elegant gazelle that harbours the power to be the head of the clan. This marriage will benefit your later life significantly."  
"What would I do, if I cannot bring myself to love this man?"

___

Your father leant you his hand to assist you off the ship. Diligently, you took in your your own. He held your fingers, your hands raised slightly, as you walked down the path to take you from the ship and to land.   
Hanamura, you had to admit, was beautiful. Words could not describe how the scenery made your heart flutter.  
Or was that just your nerves?  
Your dress wasn't quite long enough to drag across the floor, but it did flow beautifully just below your ankles. This place, it seemed so traditional. It held pride in its history. Their culture was so unique compared to yours, but you supposed they would say the same thing if they saw your home country.   
"Father," you insinuated. Your eyes moving up to look at him, but his eyes kept facing forward. "Yes?" his blunt reply, not that you weren't used to the emotional distance from him. A gentle sigh leaving your lips, realising gaining comfort from him would be near to impossible, "nothing, sorry."  
You could see figures in front of you, but they weren't close enough for you to recognise any features. You were sure that your father hadn't even met the man of arranged marriage yet, either.   
You felt your heart rate pick up, and your mouth went dry. Thank goodness that it would be your father doing the talking, and you would be able to remain quiet throughout.   
As the two of you neared the men before you, your muscles tensed, and your father did notice this. "(Name)? Are you feeling well?"  
You tried to swallow, to moisten your mouth again so you could reply. "I cannot lie to you, I am rather nervous."  
"My daughter?" he put emphasis on 'my', "nervous?" an added amount of emphasis on his questioned word. "I did not raise you to be so pathetic." At first, you thought he may have given you some supporting words, but they way he spat the last part out at you, discouraged you even more than you already were. You cleared your throat and nodded, "I do apologise, father."  
Before you knew it, you were face to face with the Shimada family. Two sons, supposedly, and their father. You had to wonder which one was the one that you were planned to marry, the darker haired one, or the green haired one.   
The cherry blossoms drifted from the trees in the warm breeze, and it carried your hair, dancing in the wind, your dress beautifully flowing. You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear to stop it from blowing in your face.  
The green-haired male harrumphed, impressed. "You get to marry her?" he breathed to the other, "jealous." All he did was roll his eyes in response.   
"Sojiro," your father gave his hand to greet the other male. The man in question took his hand and shook it. "This is my daughter, (Name)" he gestured his hand to you, to introduce you. You shallowly curtsied and lowered your head for the powerful man. "My my, such integrity and elegance," he took your hand and placed a subtle kiss on the top of it. You smiled, and quietly voiced, "how chivalrous."  
"This is my eldest son, Hanzo," he motioned to the darker haired boy to show the two of you, and your mind said 'that's the one'.  
Then he notioned to the other boy, the green haired, "and this is my youngest, Genji."  
You father chuckled slightly, "what marvellous sons you've raised. I apologise for not having other children to introduce you to, (Name) is an only child."  
"That's not an issue, she's lovely. Anyway, should we go inside?" Sojiro offered, he seemed kind. Too kind. There were most definitely some skeletons in their closet. "That's a wonderful idea," your father mused.

___

You sat at the table, dinner placed out in front of you. There was small talk echoing around the table, but you remained quiet. Were you like that normally? Yeah, you were. Especially in the presence of people like this. What could you say? You were raised like this.   
Although you were groomed to be a potent leader and tenacious fighter, you weren't to express that here. Not now, anyway. You dare not embarrass yourself in front of your future husband, your father's words parroted through your mind. Stay quiet, stay pretty, stay dignified.   
You didn't really know where your father was going with this. Was this just a brief hello and then you'd go back home until further notice? That's what you hoped for. You were already missing your own bed, and all of the people in the palace. Yeah, you had one of the maids here but you still wanted to go home.   
"Is there anything I can get you, Princess?" Your maid asked you, as she took your empty plate from in front of you. You sighed lowly, "a ship back home," you mumbled. She didn't really know how to respond, so just brushed it off completely, "a glass of water?"  
"That would be lovely, thank you."  
This whole ordeal was nightmarish. Could your father not understand that within your own time you would fall in love, and find the one you wanted to marry? You were still young, just turned 18 years of age. You had so much time left, or so you would expect. Though anything can happen, in this world we have today.   
Taken away by your thoughts, you weren't paying attention much to your surroundings. You saw the glass of water placed in front of you, but you didn't touch it.   
"(Name)," you heard your name call, and you shook yourself out of the trance you fell into. Your eyes wide, they trailed over to the fixed posture of your father. "You look taken aback, my darling, you haven't... seen a ghost, have you?"   
'Seen a ghost' your code words when you're out of the palace, out of where people know your deal. You cleared your throat and shook your head rapidly, "of course not, father. Don't be so absurd" you joked, nervous of his words.  
They were the first words you had said practically all day, and Sojiro took note of that. "You're an introverted girl, aren't you, my dear?" He beamed, showing you his expression. You blinked a few times and hoped your father would swoop in to save you from this.  
But was that really best? You were here, to show that you were worthy and a robust leader - in both politics and strength. It was important you took certain situations into your own hands at times. "Some would say, yes. Though I've only been quiet thus far purely because I'm attempting to become acquainted with my surroundings and the individuals in it. When I've found my peace with them, I assure you, I'll become more extroverted." It was the best excuse you could muster for now, you honestly just wanted to be left alone again.  
Your fingers wrapped around the glass of water and brought it to your lips, you took a small sip.   
Sojiro sighed, "ah, my dear, you'll surely bring me excellent grandchildren," he seemed happy about that. You choked slightly on your water, and you took your napkin from the tables surface and brought it to your mouth to cover yourself as you choked at his words.   
You composed yourself, and apologised for the scene you just caused. As you looked up to those around the table, you saw Genji with a wide smile - holding back a laugh. Hanzo seemed disinterested, and both fathers seemed concerned.   
"Did you not expect my abrupt turn of words?" Sojiro jested, a grin that showed his teeth. You chuckled nervously and shook your head frivolously, "I did not expect the manner in which your words were depicted. It took me by surprise, is all."  
The eldest Shimada guffawed, and took a moment to bring himself back together, "you sure are a humourous girl, I'll give you that."  
Both you and your father didn't quite understand how you were funny, but you took it as a compliment. Maybe your obnoxious neurosis is what he found funny.  
"Nonetheless, my dear, you will find peace here. For now, I think its time to leave the table and prepare for bed. You'll be set up in a room with Hanzo."  
You felt your stomach cave, and your eyes went wide, pupils shrunk. You felt yourself beginning to sweat, and you tried to protest in the most ladylike way you could, "Mr. Shimada, although it was generous of you to think about my needs throughout my stay, for now at least, I'd really appreciate a separate room. Just until I get to know Hanzo a little bit better, if that's not too much trouble?" Sometimes you could be really charming with your words, and really knew how to get what you wanted from people.  
He showed no hesitance, "of course, whatever you desire, Princess. We'll have it arranged."  
"Thank you, very much, for your hospitality."


	2. two | impudence.

The next morning felt less tense for you. Time was something you needed to calm down, and it seemed to be working okay so far.  
In honour of the family you were staying with, you wore a kimono styled dress, not quite a kimono but it gave a similar aesthetic. You had your hair let down, it fell over your shoulders perfectly, and framed your face like you were a beautiful masterpiece of artwork.  
You sat for breakfast, and you had to admit that although Japanese food wasn't what you were used to, it was exquisite.   
"Today, how about a simple stroll in the courtyard? I think you both will appreciate the cherry blossoms this time of year. They're stunning!" Sojiro exclaimed with joy and pride to you and your father. "What a wonderful idea," your father put his hands together, "(Name) has always adored admiring nature and its beauty. Haven't you?"  
You swallowed your food and nodded timidly, "I think it can be rather prepossessing," you replied simply. Your eyes elevated from your plate and they met with Hanzo's eyes from across the table. You held the contact for a second, had he been looking at you before you looked at him? Seemed like it. After another second, you darted your eyes back down to your food.   
Looking into his eyes were like looking into a hollow abyss, they were bleak and empty. He seemed ruthless, he didn't come across like his father, or his brother, at all. His brother was boisterous and affable, his father was chivalrous and an exuberant character. But Hanzo? He wasn't like that at all, he was the opposite. You realised, that maybe marrying this man would end in your own wallowing lament, and ultimately your demise.   
This man didn't portray himself like the sort of person that had the capacity to feel affection, let alone to be a decent husband.  
This wasn't going to work, and you knew this well. You were a girl with baggage, although it may not seem to be that way at the unknowing eye. At face value, you were a princess of an eminent and dynamic clan that had all she needed in life. No issues, no doubts, explicit perfection.  
Naturally, that should be the case. But for you, it wasn't. You were different to other princesses, you were different to ordinary people. Not in the sense that you had an opulent life with wealth and they necessarily didn't, but what was on the inside was what was truly unique, or monstrous, about you. Maybe your hesitance of marriage was due to this.  
But maybe you just didn't see potential in this individual.  
You didn't know yet.

___

Sojiro was right, you truly did enjoy Hanamura and the courtyard, the cherry blossoms were overwhelming. Now you understood why Japan was such a big tourist destination during cherry blossom season.  
The air was also so calm, and everything seemed nostalgic. You wished desperately that the world could remain like this for all eternity. But that would have made you delusional. And delusional was something you weren't.  
You had seen the hardships of life.  
And you were about to witness one now.

You felt something cold trickle down your hands, and as you brought your hands up to look at what it was, you saw blood. Fresh blood.  
Out of sheer panic, your limbs began to quake and your eyes shot wide, pupils small, just like last night at dinner. You trembled in fear, and as you looked around, everyone had gone. But, everything was covered in blood, splatters and slashes on the floor, decorating the trees and beautiful flowers.   
Your head pounded in your skull, and you began screaming. The scent of death lingered and the taste of regret sat on your tongue. You held yourself, but your body convulsed. Your sight shook, and you dropped to your knees as they buckled, failing to keep you up any longer.   
You shouted out for your father, tears streaming down your face, dragging streaks of your neatly done mascara with them. Over and over again your head pounded, it ached, it felt like a small witch was hacking at your brain with an axe. The pain was becoming unbearable, and the grotesque scene in front of you broke your will and mentality at that moment. You held your head as your body curled up into a defensive ball. The petals of the blossoms rotted as the blood dried, and the scenery was corrupting with each passing second.   
You'd die here.  
The rain, with no build up, began to bucket down. It soaked your hair and dress, the blue sky turned a musky grey. The rain ruined everything beautiful, but it washed the blood from your hands, and from the nature.   
The rain ran across the floor, and you noticed it was all headed into a direction, the rain carried veins of blood within it. And you dared look at where it was leading you to.  
You did anyway.  
As you turned to look over your shoulder, in the direction it was going. You saw the limp, dead body of the happy soul you once knew, Genji. The sight made you feel nauseous, and your heart dropped. You wailed his name, not believing what you were seeing.   
And then reality blacked out.

 

As your sight came back to you, you felt caged by a strong pair of arms, your face felt sticky from dried tears. It was still a bit blurry for you, but as your eyes focused, you saw your father and Sojiro knelt in front of you. You were down on the floor, supported up by... Hanzo?  
Your father had his hand upon yours, and he didn't look disappointed, he looked discouraged. He was hoping this wouldn't happen here.  
He prayed to the gods that you wouldn't endure a vision here. That was a bad omen.  
"My goodness, Princess," Sojiro smirked to you, "what on Earth was that pretty little scene?"  
In silence, you looked to your father for consolidation, maybe he could come up with some elaborate lie for you.  
But you knew he wouldn't, this was something you were eventually going to have to tell the Shimada's - if you were to marry the heir. Your father shrugged, his lips pulling to one side to show he was unsure. So, you took matter into your own hands.  
You lifted yourself up, to sit up without the support of Hanzo, your back was still to him but he shuffled round slightly to hear this explanation.  
"I will not lie to you, it's a phenomenon that no doctor has ever been able to answer for me. I get these vivid images, scenes, feeling so real that I'm in them. Sometimes, they can be truly terrifying. Needless to say, they shake me to my very core. That's all there really is to it, I'm sorry it's nothing more exciting," you gulped, and hung your head. Almost ashamed of this.  
"Visions?" Sojiro offered a name for your 'condition' - if you were to consider it one.  
"You could call them that," you compromised. Visions held a great deal of truth behind them, traditionally, as did yours. But, visions to you, sounded far too paranormal.  
Hanzo scoffed, shaking his head. "Don't be so ludicrous, delusional girl."  
Considering this was the first thing he had said to you since you being here, you were astounded. How dare he? Who does he think he is? Just because he was a male, he had no right to speak down to you. All things considered, you held the same status, and you had the same powerful in a social context. How vulgar, that he should speak to you like that.  
You gave him the side eye, your eyebrow raised - anyone could've inferred that you were least impressed right now. His father, with as much sense as he had, realised what his son had said was out of turn and decided to scold him for it.   
"How dare you speak to a lady like that, Hanzo. Most especially your future wife." His face was stern, almost frightening. This man before you, surely was not a malicious man at heart?  
You wanted it to be your turn to scoff at what Sojiro had said, but you understood that that would have been out of turn for you to do. So, you bit your tongue. Though you definitely were not content with his behaviour.  
You pulled yourself back up onto your feet and patted your dress down. Bringing yourself to stand tall and proud of yourself, and the others followed suit.   
"I really should go and clean myself up, I do apologise for any inconvenience that I may have caused. By all means, don't let my little hiccup stop you from continuing to look around the courtyard. I'll be back down soon, thank you for your help." You curtsied and spun on your heels, headed back to your designated room to tidy yourself.

___

"Prepare the ship," you spoke to the maid through the shoji as you undressed from the unkempt dress you had on, "I'm going home."  
You heard her squeak slightly, and she handed your a new dress from the other side of the divider. "Princess, surely you're not serious! Master will be most unimpressed," she laughed nervously, she didn't want to take the heat for this one.  
"Can you not take orders? I said, prepare the ship. I do not care if father is displeased with it, I am displeased with being here," despite your tone, you understood why she was as anxious as she was about it, "though, you shouldn't worry. I will tell him directly, you won't have to harbour any responsibility. So, please?" You pulled the new dress over your head and tied it up.  
She cleared her throat, and she nodded. "Yes, Princess. I shall have the pilot ready for you as soon as possible."  
"Thank you," you retorted, as you looked in the mirror to straighten out any dents in the dress, and to sort your hair in a more orderly fashion.  
The door fell shut as she left the room, and you sighed heavily as you stared at your reflection. "You really done it this time, Princess" you spat the honorific out. Rolling your eyes, you decided it was best to tell your host and father sooner rather than later about your departure.  
You were going to get punished for this, you were going to be in neck deep in trouble for going against your father. Right now, however, you did not seem to care about any of that.   
Your dresses were always formal, but this one was a bit different. It plunged down your front, and the plunge stopped where it met with a belt. The belt helped boost the appearance of your assets. The dress had long, loose sleeves, that were like bootleg. The length of the dress came perfectly to the floor. It was decorated with gentle, yet gorgeous floral design.

You exited from your room, and began to head back for the courtyard. Your dress length bounced and flowed with your step, your hair doing the same.  
Noticing them, not too far from where you left them, you waltzed over to them in confidence. That confidence was not to waver here.  
Hanzo was the first to notice you, and his eyes broadened as he saw you, his breathing stopped momentarily. That, was the definition of breathtaking. You, were the definition of breathtaking. And then his heart beat heavy in his chest.  
As you walked up to the group, you smiled softly, your lips having a slight glow from some lip-gloss. You took a breath in to speak, before any of them could first.  
"I must say, my stay here has been optimal," you mused, and your father raised a curious eyebrow, so you continued, "but I am sorry to say that I must cut it short. Our ship is being prepared right now, to take me home. Thank you for gracing me with an experience of a new culture, and for being kind enough to let me stay within your beautiful home." You curtsied fully for them, to show your gratitude.   
When you came back up, you were met with your father's furious face. "(Name), how dare you be so insolent!"  
"No no no," Sojiro cut your father off, taking a step forward to be closer to you, "there's no need to scold the girl." He raised your hand and kissed the top of it, "but is there nothing I can do or say to convince you to stay? You're swell company to have around here."  
You harrumphed, and gave a smile wider than you had before, this one showing your teeth. "You've been a wonderful host, Master Shimada, but I honestly feel obligated to go back home."  
Hanzo's heart fell, and he hadn't realised he was holding his breath until he took in a deep breath of shock.   
Genji exaggerated a frown, and skipped round to throw an arm over your shoulder, "it's a real shame, Princess, I was really looking forward to getting to know you!" His ebullient and charismatic personality shining through, you stuck your tongue out slightly at the taller male.   
"Maybe another time, Genji. But right now, I'm going to go home and enjoy my youth whilst it lasts." You ducked out of his hold, and spun to face him. "It was a pleasure meeting you, so until next time," you beamed and offered your hand. He looked at it, and tutted, instead grasping you back in for a hug. "Until next time, Princess."  
You were shocked that your father hadn't put up more of a fight for you to remain here. Though, you guessed he knew that when you didn't want to do something, not even God himself could sway your decision. You were an obstinate one.


	3. three | home is where the heart is.

A strand of hair was tucked behind your ear as you sat on the ship, one leg over the other and a glass in your hand. Your thumb stroked over the transparent container, your mind seeming dazed. Your mind flashed back to what you witnessed in the courtyard, your visions weren't normally wrong, and the idea of that sent a chill down your spine.   
Maybe you should've said something, even if it be subtle, just to give some warning to the Shimadas. Would they even believe you though? Unlikely. Still, if he were to die, you would have that death on your conscience, because you had the opportunity to prevent it.  
If you didn't tell anyone, and then the Shimadas found out you knew, it'd cause hell-fire. All potential bridges would burn, in fury and rage. You'd be shunned, banished. So, why were you holding back?  
Because of what Hanzo said?  
Or because you doubted its authenticity?  
Would this question ever leave your mind? Maybe it'd be too late, by the time you had made a decision about it. You slouched back in your seat, lethargically. You gazed out of the widow of the ship, but the blankness of the outside world this high up gave you no distraction in the slightest.   
So, you'd just endure this guilt until you could find something more distracting to dissociate yourself from it. It wasn't like you weren't used to these kind of situations, anyway. Plus, it wasn't like you were emotionally attached to this family. Their well-being now was, in a way, trivial to you. Yes, you said 'until next time' to Genji, but farewells like that were always hollow. You were positive he knew that.   
Your disgust meant that you didn't even bid Hanzo goodbye, you wanted to leave the dent that the reason you up and left was because of him. If he was the only reason you were required to be there, but he showed no interest, then what was the point? Being at home was easier, you were more useful there, anyway.  
All these thoughts fogged your mind, it was unlike you to be so preoccupied by thoughts so depressing and negative. But it was happening, and it didn't sit right with you.  
Maybe the Shimadas had left their imprint on you more than you would've liked.

___

You were woken up by the benign tone of one of the maids, and it was like waking up to the face of an angel. "Princess, we've arrived back home, are you ready to leave the ship?"  
You blinked a few times, to eradicate the ache of your eyes from just waking up. Your still hoarse, yet timid voice said, "yes, I'm ready. Thank you." You pushed yourself up from the seat and brought yourself round to walk down the aisle of the ship. You came to the exit, and the maid on the plank that was docked offered you her hand. Gracefully, you took it into your own and she lead you down like how your father lead you down when you were in this same situation in Hanamura.   
The tall and substantial palace you called home towered over you, and it felt more welcoming than ever. It was true when they said, you don't know what you have until its gone.   
At the bottom of the plank, your mother stood expectedly, with wide arms ready to embrace you back home. You gasped with pleasure, realising how much you had missed her, even if you were only gone for just over a day.  
You hurried down the rest of the plank and lunged yourself into your mother's arms. "Oh mother!" You stated with happiness, "you have no idea how much I've missed you," you tucked yourself into her chest, her soft hands caressing down your hair.   
"I'm glad you're home, darling, but why so soon? And where is your father?" She queried, a bundle of questions ready to be fired your way. All she was informed was that you were making an unexpected return. Not that she had any objections, though. She enjoyed the time she got to spend with her only child.  
"Can we go inside, mother? We can discuss it over tea," you giggled slightly. She thrived at the idea, agreeing to it without hesitation.

___

Here, when you were alone with the woman who loved you most, you could let your hair down and say how you truly felt. Status didn't mean much to her. Even though she was married to the head of a highly regarded clan, she didn't start out in wealth. She was more grounded and sympathetic than your father was, she was someone you could confide in without feeling like you had a duty to uphold.   
"Mother, when I tell you he was rude, I am not exaggerating. He was silent the whole time I was there, and at first I thought maybe he was an introverted soul, but oh no, because when it came to it - he had such a repugnant mouth!" You sighed dramatically, rolling your eyes, but continuing on your rant. She sipped her tea as she listened intently. "You know how I can get, when I... See things. It isn't like I have any conscious control over my current state, I'm completely dissociated from reality. Immersed in something entirely different. I cannot be to blame for what happens when I'm in that state, surely! But he, when I explained in the most euphemistic way that I could, called me delusional! Can you believe the audacity?!" You scoffed, crossing your arms, anger rekindling within you just by reciprocating the events.  
She chuckled slightly, "you always had a fire that fueled your soul, where was that fire in all of this?"   
"You know how father can be, when I overstep my boundaries," you pouted like a spoilt child.   
"What boundaries?" Your mother sounded genuinely surprised, she leant forward over the table and pushed your hair behind your ears, and outlined the left side of your jawline with her left hand, cupping it so that she could bring your face to look at her, "you are my daughter. You do not have boundaries, you have strength, and the will of gods within you. This man, Hanzo, was unable to see in you what everybody else does," she gave you a closed-eye smile, "but he would be a fool to let you go. So, I have no doubt he will be back."  
She sat back into her chair, and wrapped her hands around her cup, before turning onto more serious matters, "did the Shimadas... Did they see the rest of what your mind does?" She had to ask reluctantly, afraid of what the answer may be.  
Your hands held one another, and you shook your head, "no, mother. No such occasion arose."  
"Good."

___

You had been home for a few days now, and finally your father had decided to return. Spending quality time with your mother was nice, but having your father away for long periods of time made you nervous. He was your support.  
But, as he returned, he didn't come alone.  
"Master Shimada," you uttered, stunned at the appearance of the eldest Shimada in your home. "What a pleasant surprise" you curtsied, with a tone that sounded more self-assured this time. He bowed to you, "Princess, a moment of your time, if you wouldn't mind?"  
Had he flown all the way from Hanamura, just to speak with you? You felt honoured, really.   
You glanced to your mother by your side quickly, and she had done the same to you, the same looked plastered on your faces. You turned back to face Sojiro, and you nodded without a word.   
"Follow me, I'll take you somewhere where we can speak in a more secluded area," you pivoted slowly, apprehensive of this situation, and you began to walk in the opposite direction to your parents.   
Deciding it would be nice to return the favour, you lead him to your own courtyard to talk.   
You walked through the mazes of rose bushes, a silence lurking between the two of you for a few moments. "I have a question, Princess" he looked at you from the corner of his eye, but you kept yours forward.   
"Ask away, Master Shimada."  
"Firstly, you may simply refer to me as Sojiro. My question is, what is the real reason you decided to leave Hanamura?"  
A part of you knew this would be one of many questions he was bound to ask you. That didn't mean you had time to develop a sophisticated and professional answer for him though.   
The two of you passed a bench that was decorated by tulips, "should we sit, Sojiro?" You questioned, motioning to the sitting area in front of the two of you.   
He took the liberty upon himself to sit without any response, in which you followed his actions. You sat back against the bench, and let out an indecisive exhale. "Am I allowed to be at leisure in your presence, and give you an answer how I would give you an answer? Rather than how the princess in me should respond?"  
He furrowed his eyebrows slightly, and nodded to assure, "of course, that's what I would hope for."  
"Your son, Hanzo. I cannot deny that he is as attractive as he is mysterious, but those qualities are not what I seek for in a partner. Of course, they play a handy role, but to be wed to someone so apathetic and desensitised, I'm afraid that personality will influence me and it will change me for the worse," your thumbs twiddled together, and your eyes met with his own.  
"I want to feel like I am loved, and I want a partner in which I can love just as much, possibly even more. But your son, seemed so indifferent towards me. Maybe he was only trying to understand me as a person first, but he did not even remotely try to put his first foot forward. The first thing he said to me, was an insult," your face contorted with insecurity and distress, "how do you suppose that makes me feel? I left because I did not see a point in remaining if my purpose for being there, did not want me there to begin with."  
Sojiro's throat produced a moan that didn't leave his lips, acknowledging your points and not taking them lightly. The cogs turning in his mind, he wanted you to marry his son, because you had everything a father-in-law could ask for. You were the model wife.  
"Princess, let me tell you something truthfully; Hanzo did not perceive you in a negative light. You see, Hanzo, he is inexperienced with women, his whole life he has dedicated himself to our clan and being my predecessor. But, the way he would speak about you to Genji and myself did not sound like he was indifferent. I think, he believed that you were the person he was to fall in love with and cherish for his whole life." His words were kind, that part was true. But were they sincere? Or was this an act to trap you back into a commitment?  
"What are you, Sojiro?" Your question was not supposed to be depicted as impudent, but it easily could have been.   
"A Shimada, my dear."  
"And what does being a Shimada entail?"  
"I... I don't think I understand your question."  
"I apologise if this comes across as impertinent, but there is something going on behind the scenes in which I have not seen yet. What is your clan based upon? All clans have a name and stigma for themselves, ours is the sheer strength that the family possesses, be it physical or mental. So, what's yours?"  
He smirked and gave a breathy laugh, "are you sure you'd like to know, my dear?"  
"If I'm going to be married in, yes, I would like to know," it felt refreshing to be yourself around a person that held such a high status that wasn't your mother.  
"Crime."  
"Crime?" you chuckled, "are you joking?"  
He shook his head, "I'm deadly serious. We handle things like weapon dealings, smuggling drugs, assassinations." The last part you didn't expect quite so much. But did you really care about the business that went on within this clan? Not so much.  
You raised your eyebrows once, and sighed, "well, I mean - I suppose that suffices as an answer to my question." It wasn't the answer you expected, but you weren't distraught by it. Coming from a clan of your own, you knew there were secrets embedded deep within the flesh.   
"I propose an offer to you, Princess," Sojiro deliberated in his mind, the wrong words here could destroy things for good, "come back to Hanamura, with me. Hanzo will prove himself to you, and you will see that he is a man worth loving. If you do not like the stay, then by all means you can come back home. I'll accept that it could not work between the two of you, and I'll give no protest."  
You looked at him with creased eyebrows, but you knew that he wasn't being unreasonable here. There was more to you then he had already seen, that frightened you. Anything could be possible here, what if his intentions weren't genuine? Then again, did you really dub Sojiro as the type that would stoop so low?  
You scratched the back of your head in thought, and he waited patiently for you to come to a decision. You threw your hand back down onto your lap, and tilted your head slightly.   
"I hold a great deal of respect for you, Sojiro, and because of that, I will comply with your offer. I cannot promise that I can bring myself to fall in love with Hanzo, as you and my father are hoping for, but I am more than willing to let him show me what he has to offer. In return, I shall do the same."  
Sojiro's face lit up, proud of himself for being able to convince you. He came here knowing that he may well be returning back alone, but it was a risk he was willing to take for his son's future, and for yours. The man did believe that you complimented each other nicely, you would work in one another's favour.  
You may regret your decision later on, but you'd cross that bridge when you came to it. For now, you had to hold up your end of the bargain with Sojiro, and you were a woman who stuck to her word.  
Here goes, for a second time.


	4. four | archer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahh dudes i'm so sorry for the long wait for the update! :((  
> where i live this flu went round and blegh i got super sick, and i had work and school on top of it all.  
> thank you sm sm sm sm for your patience! <3 - i hope you enjoy c:

This time, your father didn't come with you. He was just as doubtful as you were that you'd actually remain there for a worthwhile duration, so he decided to avoid the fuss and stay back at home, whilst you sorted this out yourself. Although true that you depended on him a lot, when it called for it, you could take charge of a situation yourself without an issue.  
As the maids were loading your luggage onto the drop ship, you said you farewells to your parents.   
"Goodbye, mother, father," you said, leaning up slightly to give them both a hug before you decided to leave. You sighed gently under your breath as you let go of them, the look on your face broadcasting that you were not most impressed. True, you signed yourself up for this, but it was more out of common courtesy than anything.   
"Be safe, my dear," your mother stroked the hair on your head, a delicate smile placed upon her lips. You nodded shallowly, assuring her all would be well, and if not - you'd be home pretty much straight away.  
"Are you ready to leave, Princess?" Sojiro's voice came from behind you, you peered over your shoulder to him and smiled, "I'm ready."  
"I love you," you blew your parents a kiss goodbye as you turned on your heels to accompany Sojiro onto the drop ship. Your dress picked up the breeze, and you breathed in deeply one last time before you went back to Hanamura.   
You weren't a stupid girl, you knew why the marriage between you and Hanzo was so direly vital, and for that you were so willing to put all of your effort into wooing him, if that was what was needed. But it takes two to tango, and his effort was going to be needed as well to make this work.  
It wasn't all doom and gloom though, you were relatively looking forward to seeing Genji again so soon. He was bubbly and charismatic, someone you could mix well with. Although it was good you got on with one another, it didn't matter much when it came down to Hanzo.

___

The drop ship came to its port, and outside of the window you were sat beside, you could see the Shimada brothers waiting for your arrival.   
Hanzo was wearing a different colour scheme of outfit this time. Last time, he was in blue, but this time he was in orange. Not that you didn't expect him to change clothes or anything, but it was just the same outfit but in a different colour. When your eyes wandered to Genji, you noticed he was also wearing orange - well, mainly white but there was orange detailing on his clothing.  
You stood from your seat, straightening out your dress with your hands - they were beginning to involuntarily clutch against the material, and then you felt your pulse rise.  
'Get a grip,' you mentally pep-talked yourself, 'stop being so nervous.' You tried to snap yourself out of your anxious disposition, but it felt like your conscious had been taken out of the real word, you felt spaced out. Not light headed or ill, it just didn't feel like any of this was real.  
"Princess?" You heard the elder Shimada's voice, followed by his gentle hand placed on your shoulder, "are you ready?"  
You blinked a couple of times and shook your head to shake off this feeling. "Yes, of course," you smiled. In which he replied with the offer of his arm.   
You linked arms with him, and he lead you to the exit of the drop ship, your dress was long enough that it trailed across the floor, but only just. It was a similar silhouette to the one that you left here in, only slightly different.  
Floor length, with some to give, a plunging v-neck line, long and loose sleeves. A heavily laced diamond necklace sat perfectly within the v shape of your dress. Your hair fell over your shoulders, a small braid making its way around the left side of your head.   
"My son will be most impressed with your appearance," Sojiro mused down to you, but you kept your eyes away from his own. As you came to the walkway down to the floor, you picked your skirt up slightly to stop it dragging, "thank you," you modestly retorted.  
'Most impressed with your appearance' - of course it was appreciated, but what would it have mattered even if he didn't like your appearance? You'd thing for such advanced times, the perception of women would have changed by now. Though you supposed different cultures had different norms.  
As the two of you approached the brothers, Genji was the first one to greet you.   
"You just couldn't stay away, huh?" He grinned mockingly, chuckling slightly before taking your hand to place a kiss on top of it. His grin was returned, you shook your head slightly, "what can I say?" You joked, "you're a joy to be around," the statement followed by a giggle.  
Hanzo rolled his eyes subtly, before deciding to greet you himself. "It's nice to see you back," he stated, tone monotonous. Honestly, he just seemed completely indifferent to you.   
"Thank you for having me back," you curtsied shallowly, trying your best to be respectful of him.   
There was no denial that he was attractive, and powerful, and his body was...  
Wait. Hold on.   
Come back to reality.

You reckoned that either he was a conceited asshole, or he was just socially inept. One way or another, you assumed he would come around and settle to you, hopefully.

___

You'd only been here a few mere hours, and luckily it was going a lot better than last time. But, not perfectly. Not as good as you hoped it to be. Sojiro had left you to your own devices, to explore the Shimada home and to become accustomed with the house itself.  
Genji offered to give you a tour, but you insisted that you'd find your own way around the labyrinth-like place on your own. In which he responded with a quick nod, dashing off to who knows where to do who knows what. Something told you, you didn't want to know what he was up to.   
This place was meticulously designed, no detail going unmissed. Impressive, really. Whoever designed it deserved some serious recognition. The paintings that hung on the walls told stories, without any words. The walls themselves had such intricate designs carved into them, and the floorboards beneath your feet were polished and pristine.   
There were so many rooms in this place, you'd never be able to look through them all in the time you had left today. Not that you would need to know all of the rooms, over half of them probably had no relevance to you anyway.   
As you walked past the window that showed the training grounds, you noticed the man you were 'destined' to be betrothed to in there, with his bow and arrow. For a few moments, you admired his skill through the window.   
He made it look so easy, like it took him no effort at all to get bulls-eye on every his talented and skillful, let alone how rigourous the training must have been.  
You had no doubt that this man was lethal, he could potentially take out swarms of men single-handedly, maybe even a whole army. Managing to get every single target whilst in motion. Even managing to get new arrows to pierce through old ones, slicing through it perfectly. It must have taken a long time for him to get this skilled. You liked confidence, and you liked the idea of having someone like Hanzo to be married to. As it was, it seemed like you were going to have to make the first move. Although he was confident in his archery, it was blatant he was weak in the love department.  
As were you, really. Nevertheless, you weren't going to let that defeat you, you'd show him that you were worth his while.  
You harrumphed under your breath, and your feet took you through the hallway to try to find the entrance to the training grounds. You didn't want to distract him, but you saw this as a good opportunity to show interest.   
Moments after searching, you found the door that was most likely the one you were seeking. Your hand placed on the handle, and the knob twisted under your palm, unlocking it and letting you enter. As you pushed the door open, Hanzo's attention was diverted to you.   
He gazed over to you without a word, obviously wondering what you were doing in here. Its not like you could fight with a weapon, so what was the need?  
That was his issue, he was oblivious. Yes, this was a place for honing weapon skills, but to anyone else they probably would have been able to infer that you were in here for him, rather than weaponry.  
"I saw you training," you admitted as you waltzed closer to him, "you're skilled, I wanted a closer look," you gave a genial smile to him. He didn't say much in response, just nodded and looked down to his bow.  
"I have been practicing quite frequently," he retorted. Explaining his skill with words rather than portraying it through his actions, which you weren't complaining about. You wanted him to speak to you.  
"I do not know much about archery, but from what I can tell, your training is really paying off," you complimented him, your hands behind your back, because you didn't know what to do with them. As your eyes looked around to all of the targets, you noticed not one had been missed.   
He cleared his throat slightly, "would you like to try?" He inquired, and you could tell in his voice that this was a bold thing for him.  
Your eyes fell down to his bow, you raised an eyebrow and then looked up at him, your lips curling into another smile. "I will try..." Your words were just above a whisper. He nodded and handed you the bow.  
Now that it was in your hands, you could only guess as to how to hold it. You'd never held a bow and arrow in your life, so all you could do was try to imitate what he had done. The weapon was heavy, a lot heavier than you had imagined it to be.  
He pulled a single arrow out of his quiver and handed it to you in your other hand.   
You brought the bow up, and rested the arrow in its rest. Your eyes looked at him slightly for approval, but he didn't seem to be disagreeing so far.   
Your stance was slightly angled, and you pinched the arrow with the string. Bringing the bow up higher, you looked through the aim at the target in front of you. You took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out, preparing yourself to shoot. You were an idiot for believing that this would be that simple. The arrow strayed from its rest, making it impossible for you to shoot.  
"Honestly, it seems I am not very efficient at this," you said it as it was, laughing at yourself slightly and lowering the weapon. "I think I should leave this kind of stuff to you," you went to give him his bow back. Instead, he shook his head, "do not give up so soon. You will learn within time," he tried to consolidate you.  
You tried to listen to his words, and you continued with the actions of the weapon, managing to get it all in the correct starting place. Unfortunately history repeated itself, the arrow had come out of its rest and drew away. You tried to re-position it back into its rest, but it kept doing the same thing.  
"I must admit, I have never held a bow and arrow before now, I do not know in the slightest what I am supposed to be doing," you pushed again to get out of this situation, there was no embarrassment in admitting it, but your cheeks still flushed nonetheless.   
"Let me assist you," he offered, and you agreed with him by nodding your head. He positioned himself behind you, and corrected several things about what you were doing. Your stance was wrong, so he started off by fixing that. "Do you mind?" He asked for your permission for him to touch you, which was chivalrous, you supposed.  
"I do not mind," you felt so flustered, like a school girl with a crush - it was almost woeful. His body was in such close proximity to yours, his chest slightly pressed against your back, his hands moving your arms so that they were straight and your elbow was slightly rotated outwards.   
His other hand rested underneath your arm that was pulling the bow back, keeping it in the correct place. You felt your pulse in your ears, and you were sure he was going to hear it, too.   
Little did you know, that behind you, he was exactly the same. An increased heart rate, his palms sweating beneath his fingerless gloves, the scent of your hair blessing him. He wasn't focused, and that so out of character for him.   
Even though you barely knew each other, you both had this unrelenting attraction towards one another. It was odd, and he had no idea what to do. Neither did you, how fast was 'too fast'? What would be considered out of line? At this point, you were heating up by just his touch, let alone anything else.  
The last thing you wanted was for your heart to break, and it looked like that was going to be the way if these feelings kept developing as rapidly as they were.   
You pulled the arrow back further, and noticed this time it actually stayed in its rest. You aimed for the target, preferably wanting the middle of it, and let go - firing it forward.   
It pierced through the board, just outside of its bulls-eye. True, most of it was Hanzo, but you were still astounded with yourself. "Oh my," you gasped, "I did it." You looked over your shoulder to him, and you noticed that he was looking down to you. "Well done," he breathed, and then you noticed that his eyes fell on your lips.  
Instinctively, you bit your lip slightly. Then... Wait, where were his hands? They had trailed down from your arms to your hips, and they rested on them gently, from his expression, he didn't even realise his hands had ended up there.  
You shook yourself mentally, and stepped forward to widen the distance between you. You pivoted on your feet to face him, and held up the weapon to give it back. "Thank you, for showing me how."  
He cleared his throat and let his eyes wander down to his weapon, taking it from your hold, "you're welcome," he breathed back.   
Now what?  
"I was making myself acquainted with your abode, I apologise if I had intruded on something important," this whole time you were trying your best to be polite to him. All he did in response is grunt at you impudently and roll his eyes. Just as you thought things were going well.  
"What is your problem, Hanzo?" You broke your innocent princess facade, now grown completely impatient with his behaviour towards you.  
You saw his face contort with confusion, telling you he wasn't expecting you to give that kind of response. "Excuse me?" He sterned, trying to intimidate you. It wasn't going to work.  
"I will repeat myself once more for you; what is your problem, Hanzo?"  
"You dare disrespect me?" His tone rumbled, almost chilling your bones.   
"I hold the same status you do. If you do not wish to marry, tell me now, so that I can return home and a different marriage can be arranged for me. Do I make myself clear?"  
His face dropped, not in defeat but in realisation that maybe he was wrong to treat you how he had been. The hardened expression he wore turned softer, and a sigh slipped past his lips. "That is not the case, believe me."  
"It seems that way to me," your eyebrows threaded in a frown, your (e/c) eyes glistening with a spark of fire. His eyes lock with yours, and for a few seconds they remained that way. He mentally hoped that you would relent, and you would break the eye contact first. That wasn't what happened, and this part minute or so that you've shown your true colours has shown to him just how grounded you were.  
He didn't want to admit how he felt, because he was afraid of rejection. Yes, the robust and menacing man he was, was afraid of something.   
His eyes diverted sideways, his adams apple bobbing as he gulped. His lips parted, but no words came out. The fiery eyes that burned furiously moments ago from you extinguished, whilst you noticed his body language and realised he was in a ruse. You didn't think you were too harsh with him, but maybe he had his own internal conflicts right now, you wouldn't know.  
During deciding whether or not to reach for him, he spoke up. "Do not misunderstand, its not that I do not want to marry you, it is that I do not know what to do. I do not understand how affection functions, or what I should do to depict it. This is harder for me than it may seem," you appreciated he was opening up, it in a small sense displayed his vulnerability.   
In that moment, it flashed through your mind, 'what do I have to lose here?'  
"I feel for you, Hanzo. I think to say I love you is a bit exaggerated at this point, but I definitely feel something."  
His orbs broadened and shot back to look into yours. Shock caressed his face, he didn't expect this. His heartbeat palpitated through his ears, his fingertips tingled. He didn't respond straight away, he couldn't rack his brain quick enough to do so.  
You harrumphed, and you flicked your hair over your shoulders, out of your face. Your left hand falling onto your hip, weight shifting onto your left leg.  
"I cannot deny that I reciprocate your feelings, because I truly do."  
You were so confident and cocky up until now, but as soon as he said that you felt a dust of pink heat up on your cheekbones.   
Silence.  
You had no response for him. You didn't think you'd actually get this far.  
The training court was so silent you could've heard a pin drop.   
"Now what?" You hushed the question to him.


	5. five | red.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY MY DUDES ITS BEEN A WHOLE MONTH AH BUT THIS IS A PRETTY LONG CHAPTER SO I HOPE THAT MAKES UP FOR IT <3333333333

"Brother! I'm so proud!" Genji's exuberant tone erupted, congratulating his brother for finally coming out of his shell in front of you. As his younger brother, he knew Hanzo was more on the introverted side, which is why he was proud.  
Hanzo scoffed and shook his head, "be quiet, Genji, you're too loud."   
They sat at the table, small cups of sake in front of them, the bottle put to the side. Their weaponry hung by the door of the room. Hanzo was always collected, even when consuming alcohol. Genji, not so much.   
"Soooo," the younger Shimada drawled, "when do you plan on sleeping with her?" His devilish smirk widened, enough to reveal his teeth to his elder brother. Who in turn raised his eyebrow and brought his cup up to his lips, "I am not like you, Genji. Do not think that I am," he took a shallow sip of the liquid that ran down his throat like honey.  
"Don't be such a bore, elder brother! Don't you catch yourself fantasising?" He joked, his casual posture that almost slouched over the table proved to Hanzo he was far too unmannerly.   
"No, I do not." Even if he had just lied straight through his teeth, he was more composed than to impulsively act on them, and he especially wasn't going to confide in his loud-mouth brother about it.   
Genji scoffed and rolled his eyes, "such an awful liar," he chuckled as he took a gulp of his sake.   
Hanzo gave no verbal response, just poured himself more alcohol and dismissed Genji's comments completely. He knew that if he told him anything, he would run straight to you and tell you all about it. Hanzo could just imagine the way your whole face would flush red at the words Genji relayed to you.   
How cute.

___

Your arm was linked through Sojiro's as he walked you through the courtyard. The bottom of your dress was carried by the gentle breeze that swept through the bushes and flowers. The sheer material stroked at your legs, and you realised it was beginning to get cold.  
"Did I not tell you my son would prove himself worthy?" Sojiro inquired, his line of sight now directed down towards you, but yours kept forward on the path you were walking. "To say he proved himself worthy is a bit of an exaggeration, my feelings already pre-existed, that was all."  
The elder harrumphed and smiled at your remark, "I suppose you are right, my dear. Please be patient with him, he will take time."   
"I am fully aware, Sojiro. I will be as patient as need be, but do not take me for a flimsy and fragile female, I will not be pushed over and wait for him forever," it wasn't an idle threat, and he knew that. It wasn't even a threat to begin with, actually. Just a fact of the matter.  
"He could give you the entire world, if that is what your heart longed for. Trust me, dear, although a timid soul, he is nonetheless ambitious and courageous." The thing all the Shimada males had was that classic smirk, it was breathtaking, through and through. It could woo any heart, given enough times.  
"Must you act as your son's support? Are you perhaps that anxious that he may not be able to take me as you hope for? Or is it just your pride?" Your eyes trailed up to meet his, an eyebrow cocked but a small smirk on your lips. He knew you were only jesting, but behind every joke there is some truth.   
You weren't impudent, no. That wasn't the correct word. You knew your status, the power both your name and your physical being held. It was your duty to prove to this man that you were worthy of having the Shimada name, it wasn't just Hanzo that needed to prove himself in this relationship.  
A short breath of a laugh brushed past his lips, "I suppose I do worry."

___

You hadn't heard from your parents since you left home, and you weren't quite sure if that was a bad thing or not. It was entirely possible that they were waiting for you to contact them first, rather than them contact you. You'd give them a call at some point.   
Probably.  
It wasn't that you were lonely here, but there was no one apart from the Shimada's that you could align with. There weren't any other females apart from the maids, and they wouldn't dare form a friendship with you - it might get them in trouble. Hanzo, Genji and Sojiro were wonderful company, there were no complaints about them, but it might have been nice to have a female companion.  
You regretted not bringing your maid along.  
Your thoughts swam through your mind as you sat by the dresser, brushing your hair through in front of the mirror. There was never anything to actually do.  
A knock came to your door, and you called back that they could enter.  
And in came Genji, speaking of company. He had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face, and it made you wonder what on earth he had done this time. Calling him a 'trouble-maker' would be an understatement.   
"Genji," you breathed, still in a small sense to finally have some company - even if it did look like he was up to something.  
He hurried to you so quickly he might as well have been skipping, "my darling sister-in-law to be!" he giggled, throwing his arms around your shoulders from behind, resting his head on your right shoulder. You looked at his reflection in the mirror.  
"And what are you up to?" You asked straight away, not even willing to go along with this game. The way he gasped and stood straight told you he was in undeniable shock, only if he was being serious. "Me?!" He exclaimed, putting his hand to his chest and clutching, as if your words hurt him, "up to something?!" His distraught facial expression reverted back into the devilish one he wore initially, "never!"  
A smirk grew on your lips and your eyes rolled in their sockets, you spun 90 degrees to face him better. "Come on, out with it!" Your right arm rested on the top of the back of the chair, and your newly brushed hair framed your face.   
In response he snickered, followed with, "oh (y/n)! You should've seen the look on his face!" Both of your eyebrows rose, and you stood from your chair to face him properly, "just tell me!" you lightly slapped the back of your hand on his arm.  
He was almost to the point of tears just recalling it, when in reality it wasn't that funny - he just enjoyed witnessing his brother's humiliation.  
"There's someone that really... /really/ wants you to go to the festival with him next week." That was the vaguest answer he could've given you, he wasn't going to let up on anything else. You sighed and shook your head, "that's all? Whats the big deal?"  
"(Y/n)! Its a huge deal! My brother is incredibly shy around you, I doubt he'll even ask you himself. That's why I'm here, doing it for him," he winked at you. "But don't tell him! He doesn't know I'm here," he brought his index finger up to his lip and 'shh'ed you.  
"I didn't even know there was a festival next week," you hushed to yourself, "he could just ask me himself. It wouldn't be a big fuss, he knows I wouldn't say no."  
Around Genji, you had noticed you were a lot more relaxed, your speech patterns and posture were both non-existent by the chains that your status kept around your ankles. On occasion you could be the same way around Sojiro, but that was only when no one else was there to witness.  
"Everyone always talks so highly about Hanzo, always telling me about Hanzo, well why can't he show me this to me himself?" You questioned Genji, but he did not have much to say in response.   
"You should go to see him now!" He stated happily, "he's in his room!"  
Although that seemed intrusive, to visit him whilst he was in his room, you were going to try anyway. You had spent more time with Sojiro and Genji whilst here than you had with Hanzo - which was surely all wrong. If he told you to go away, then you would respect why. His room is his privacy.

___

Your right hand delicately knocked on the cold wooden door to his room, and you waited for a response.  
"Who is it?" Came from the other side of the door, you cleared your throat and replied, "it's me... (y/n)." There was a prolonged pause after you announced who was wanting to enter his room, but eventually came a timid, "come in."  
The same hand you knocked with reached for the door handle, and you pushed down on it to unlock it. Cautiously, you pushed the door open, revealing his room to you. You had never been in here before. It was awfully tidy and organised, not that you expected any less from him.   
Your eyes scanned for your future husband, and you found him sat in-front of a shrine - with a diffuser and other small yet sentimental objects. It seemed that he was in the middle of meditating.   
"Oh, I did not realise you were occupied. I can come back another time, if it suits you?" You politely remarked, hoping you hadn't intruded on something important.   
He wasn't looking at you, but it didn't bother you, "no no, you are welcome now. Please," he patted the space next to him, "come sit."  
You entered into his room, closing the door quietly behind you. You made your way over to his side and sat. "Were you meditating?" You voiced, his eyes were now open, so if he was, he wasn't anymore.  
"I had just finished, anyway," he lied to you, actually he had just started, he didn't want to make you feel bad. "May I ask why you have come to see me?"  
You chuckled slightly, "can I not request the company of the man I am supposed to be wed to? I would simply like to get to know you better, is all."  
His head turned to the side, those chocolate brown eyes analysing your expression and whole form. He had to wonder how one girl could be so beautiful, like you had taken it all for yourself. But there was so much about you he still didn't know.   
Given his silence, you assumed he wanted you to ask something more. "So," you cleared your throat and straightened your posture, "there is a festival next week?" You had a strand of hair pinned back behind your ear, and he could see you all the better.  
"Yes, indeed there is. I was intending to ask if you'd like to accompany me," his tone was low, it was just above a whisper, his eyes never left you. A small grin grew on your features, you nodded your head and replied, "yes, that sounds lovely."  
"Good," he replied, his head turning back to the shrine.   
"Tell me about yourself, Hanzo. I seem to know more about Genji and your father than I do about you. Would you not think that was peculiar?"  
A sigh of a laugh left his lungs, and his eyes diverted back to you, "what would you like to know, my dear?" Your lips parted slightly, and you glazing eyes looked into his, but no words left your mouth. What did you want to know? What were you allowed to ask?  
Your eyes broke the contact, you looked to the shrine, unsure of what to say. "Where is your mother, if you don't mind me asking?" You understood maybe this was a step too far for a first question, but it was the main thing you had wondered since being here.  
"I do not mind," his eyes never left you whilst he explained, "unfortunately she passed away, not too long ago. She had fallen terminally ill, and we had to except her inevitable fate very early on."  
Your eyes fell to look at your lap, "I am very sorry to hear that, I cannot imagine the anguish you must have felt," you were not the best at condolences, and you were not the most loving of people, so hearing news like that was a hard thing for you to respond to. What else did you really expect though?  
"She was the one who first handed a bow and arrow, and moulded me into the bowman I am today. Although a woman, she was tenacious and a fighter, she was also an archer," his tone was monotonous. Which either meant he wasn't bothered by the incident whatsoever, or he was far too bothered by the incident and was trying to mask his pain.  
You wouldn't pry that far, no, that was not your place.  
"She sounded like a wonderful woman, I am glad that you had such a person in your life, even if she is no longer with you." You peered back up to Hanzo, and your eyes re-met.  
"If one thing is for sure, she would have adored you," his lips curled into a smirk, which in turn caused you to smirk back. "How so?" You inquired.  
"She had a strong belief in the supernatural and whimsical occurrences, she also liked elegant and beautiful looking females. She would describe them as meticulous masterpieces. Plus, she always wanted a daughter," the last bit was a bit of a joke, but it added a very light-hearted tone to the conversation.   
When you had realised he had described you as both elegant and beautiful, your cheeks flushed and a dash of pink dusted on your cheekbones. "I am deeply saddened that I never was able to meet her," you retorted calmly, your eyes analysing his own.  
"(Y/N), I have a question for you, if you wouldn't mind?" He stated, very nonchalantly. He seemed almost serious, but you supposed he was like that all of the time.  
"Of course," you smiled lightly, "ask away."  
"That... Vision, as you called it, that you experienced in the courtyard, what was it of?" His own question peaked his interest, you could tell by the shift in body language and the way his eyebrows raised ever so slightly and he waited for an anticipated response.  
Your mind flashed back to what you saw in the courtyard, and your mouth went dry. Your eyes broadened at his question, and you were struck for words. You were coming across the same dilemma as you had before when you saw it, you were indecisive whether to tell the truth or fathom an elaborated lie.  
You went with the latter.  
"Ah, you see, Hanzo," your expression reverted back to how it was before, "I can have very vague visions, visions that I can sometimes not recall. It was not a memorable vision for me, and like a dream, it has left my memory," it was a woeful lie, but a lie nonetheless.   
It was abundantly obvious that he had not believed you in the slightest, but he decided that if you did not want to talk about it, he was not going to make you.  
"I understand. That does indeed make sense," he admitted abashedly.   
The conversation was beginning to wear thin, and you were unsure of how to pick it back up. Talking about this was always the end of the conversation, no matter who with.  
Although he said nothing more, his eyes still remained on you. Slowly, you noticed his eyes had trailed down to your lips. You were both sat in complete silence, you could have heard a pin drop.   
It was almost as if he was in a trance, and you could only sit there and observe him. You could feel your blood run quicker through your veins in each passing moment.   
"Hanzo," you cut through the silence, but only with a delicate whisper. His eyes snapped away from your lips and back up to your eyes. He looked at you through those gorgeous half-lidded eyes.   
"I apologise, (Y/N), I found myself far to indulged in my own thoughts for a moment. It will not happen again," his formal self whipped his brain back into shape.   
Only imagining what he was have been thinking, you became massively intrigued. Subconsciously, you leaned in closer to him, "do not apologise. By all means, do tell what your thoughts were. I would love to hear them," your tone was tranquil and timid, and it was music to his ears. You drove him crazy.  
Just the way in which you spoke that sentence in a way that was a fraction above a whisper almost seduced him into such a frenzy he thought he may lose control. He wouldn't, not now, he would maintain his composure.  
He did not give you a verbal response, so bashfully and instinctively, you decided to take matters into your own hands. You leant so far towards him that your body pivoted to the side and you rested on your knees, your left hand on the ground to keep you stable.  
You cupped his cheek cautiously, waiting for a sign that told you to stop, but you never saw one, he never gave one.  
He done the rest, he leant in and placed his lips on yours.  
You held the kiss for at least five seconds, the both of you just embracing one enough in the most intimate way you had been with each other thus far.   
You pulled away, but only slightly, so that your lips just brushed against one another. "I love you," his breath danced across your plump, pink lips. You went back in for another kiss, which he quickly returned.   
His right hand came up and brushed through your soft hair, and the feel of you being here with him like this made his fingertips tingle. His lips were so gentle on yours, but they were rough and chapped - which surprised you a bit. He was nothing short of chivalrous, and now you acknowledged that completely.  
Once you had pulled away for the second time, "I love you, too," spilled from your lips, and you sat back down, resting on the heels of your feet. You should not have felt so embarrassed, but you did, for some strange reason. But, you still giggled at his astounded face - was that his first kiss?  
You pushed yourself up to stand on your feet, "I enjoy spending this alone time with you, we must do it again soon," you mused, and he continued to gaze at you in awe, "but your father really did require my assistance earlier, I should tend to him immediately."  
Hanzo simply nodded in response, and a shallow chuckle left you once again, before you left him there to continue meditating.


	6. six | lights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg dudes i do apologise profusely for not updating in so long <3 pls forgive me <3  
> uhh, so this chapter is shorter than the others but i'm gonna get the next chapter out within a few days (and it'll be smut sooooo yoink)

"You kissed?!" Genji gasped and clapped his hands together like an excited child. The brothers were having their daily get together, where they spoke about anything from you to the business, normally with alcohol involved.   
"Yes, we did kiss," Hanzo sighed. He would tell him brother these things, but he never liked the boisterous responses he would receive in turn. It had been a whole week since you first kissed, since then the two of you would find down times to find each other alone and spend that time together. He was only just telling Genji now because he wanted to see how things were afterwards before he made a deal out of it.  
"So," Genji grinned, his pearly teeth displayed themselves, "the festival is tonight. Do you have any... Intents... Maybe to, take her back to your room afterwards?"  
This was a repeat of the week prior, and Hanzo rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I told you, I am not like you and please do not ever think I am."  
Genji propped his elbow on the table, his chin resting in his palm, an uninterested expression quickly replaced the giddy, childish one from before. "How can two brothers be so dissimilar?" He had a pout, his words all but a mumble.   
"What did you say?" Hanzo sterned, his tone sending chills down Genji's back. Hanzo would not allow a lecherous slump to disrespect the heir to the clan, even if it was his younger brother.  
However, Genji would not let on that Hanzo frightened him, that would be admitting defeat. "Hanzo, brother, I'm not suggesting you sleep with her and play with her straight away, you may not want that. Which is fine. But, you let her make the first move, and you seem to be unwilling to progress it any further. If you wait too long to leave your mark, someone else will and they'll take her right from you, before you can even comprehend whats happened."  
The elder brother did trust Genji's words in this field, after all, the green-haired brother was much more experienced and knowledgeable when it came to things like this. That wasn't to say he would 100% take his word on everything, because that would be moronic and simply unjust for Hanzo to do.  
Hanzo cocked an eyebrow, his fingers wrapped around his cup of sake. "She is not like that, (Y/N) would not do such things," the volume of his voice had decreased from before.  
"Wouldn't she?" Genji provoked, stirring the thoughts in Hanzo's mind even further than they already were.  
Hanzo looked up from his cup of alcohol to the eyes of his brother, and all he could do was sigh a response. It was a good point that Genji was making, and it would be selfish of Hanzo to make you wait forever.  
It wasn't that he didn't want to, he was just cautious and aware that he might hurt you. Both physically and emotionally, he was unsure of what to do - he always had been with you.

___

You had been nervously waiting in your room for the past five minutes or so, Hanzo had told you to wait there and he would come to get you when the festival was about to begin. You had checked your outfit over hundreds of times by now, making sure it was pristine and would be up to his standards.  
Not coming from a Japanese origin, wearing traditional Japanese clothes made you feel oddly unsettled. What if it wasn't tied right? What if you just didn't look right? Of course, you didn't doubt the maid's ability to tie a kimono, but the anxiety still ate away at the pit of your stomach.   
It was unusual for you to see your hair pulled up so tightly in a neat bun like this, with a floral hair pin placed through the band holding your hair. Normally, your hair was mostly let down, going with whatever it pleased to do that day.  
A gentle knock came to your door, and you felt your heart drop through your stomach.  
You practically waltzed over to the door, elegantly like a gazelle. Your hand placed on he door handle, and you forced it down to unlatch the door and pull it open for the person waiting on the other side.  
You were met with the broad chest of Hanzo Shimada, and you caned your neck slightly to look up to his beautiful face. He was wearing his usual attire, but he was a bit neater than usual. He had probably freshened up before collecting you.  
"You look dashing, Mr. Shimada," you jested by adding the formality to his name, a small smirk placed across your lips. Playful.  
"As do you, My Lady," his eyes were soft as they analysed you, taking in your appearance, "it's a pleasure to see you like this," he lifted his arm slightly and bent it at the elbow, for you to take. "May I?"  
You harrumphed, pleased. "How chivalrous you have become," you smiled to him before linking his arm with your own. "Such a change of heart," you mused and mocked him subtly under your breath. He had heard you, of course, you couldn't hide anything from a man like himself. But, he decided he was not going to pull you up on it. You were only joking, he knew that.   
He walked you through the palace to lead you outside, towards where the festival would be held. The windows allowed the setting sun to seep through, causing the hallways to turn a gorgeous amber colour, the warm setting settling your nerves. It was mostly quiet throughout the palace, a few workers here and there finishing their jobs for the day. The walk with him was also tranquil, scarce conversation until he had led you outside. A sign of dominance on his part, you supposed.  
The sun was deceitful, making you believe that outside would be just as warm as it looked - but you had been fooled. The temperature wasn't unbearable, and you would endure it for the remainder of the evening.   
The street the festival was being hold on was beginning to fill with a swarm of people from all over the country. Chatter began to make itself present, and fun began to pursue. There were a multitude of people here, from all different kinds of age ranges. This was probably one of the most significant nights of unity this country would ever see. People forgot their differences here, they forgot their problems and the grudges they held towards other. They had the liberty to let go of all of that, and just satiate themselves in the joy of the evening, and the atmosphere.   
Socialising was not your forte, and that was something you were not afraid to admit. It was a fault, of course, considering your business. But, you were hopeful that within time you would become accustomed to the ways of people, and understand them. You would find it easier to speak with people. Although you had not directly told Hanzo this, he was intelligent enough to pick it up anyway.  
He walked you down the stone road, the ubiquity of temporary stands and stalls taking you slightly by surprise. You had never seen anything like it, you would of never imagined there was so many different types of food and entertainment unless you had seen it for your own eyes.   
You were so engulfed in your own observations and thoughts you had lost focus on Hanzo, and on where he was taking you. The loud bursts of conversation and laughter all seemed to blur into one, you couldn't quite make out a single line of conversation even if you tried.   
Before you could be swept away by anymore thoughts, the two of you had approached a building, and a desolate one at that. It looked out of place here, everything else was so brightly decorated and lit up, but this seemed to sit in the shadows.   
"Do you trust me?" Hanzo asked you, his line of sight focused on the top of the building rather than you. Perplexed by his question, your brows furrowed slightly and you let out a breath of a chuckle, "what do you mean?"  
"Do you trust me?" He asked again, placing emphasis when he said 'trust'.  
"Of course," you hushed, looking at him, his skin glowed from the light of the horizon, and you couldn't fault how handsome he was.   
Without any warning, he swiftly leant down and chucked you over his shoulder, a short yelp forced from your lungs. "Hanzo!" You exclaimed, slightly embarrassed and shocked by his rash actions.   
You looked down to see the floor getting further and further away from you, and your heart began to palpitate ferociously as the fear of falling crept up on you hastily. He was climbing a wall, like a parkour maniac. How can anyone climb a wall of this height?   
Before you could even think to complain, he had placed you back down onto your feet on the roof of the building. The sunlight was still present here, and it was nice to be in it. Your facial expression was still one of shock, you hadn't quite processed everything.   
"You just..." you were practically speechless, "climbed a wall... Like it was a flight of stairs!"   
"Impressed?" His lip cocked, a smug smirk blessing his features. "I wanted to bring you up here, this is at the end of the festival, you can see all the breathtaking scenery from here."   
You pivoted to the side slightly to witness what he was talking about, and he was right. Although it may look better when the sun had completely disappeared, this was still a sight to behold. You relatively weren't that high off the ground, so the people didn't look like ants or anything. But here, the view was so much better than anything compared to what you could see on the ground.


End file.
